


O Relógio

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Fobwatch, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler nota o homem de gravata borboleta olhando para ele - Doctor/Master, Doctor/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Relógio

Havia muitos objetos que Sam tendia a prestar atenção desde que havia chegado em 1973, televisões, rádios, telefones, carros e quadros, procurando algo estranho, alguma pista, alguma informação que conseguisse fazer com que sua vida fizesse mais sentido. Mas nunca havia dedicado sequer um pensamento sobre o relógio de bolso guardado na gaveta de meias, era apenas algo irrelevante, algo que estava lá.

XoXoXoX

O sujeito com a gravata-borboleta se apresentou como John Smith, o que havia dificultado um tanto na busca de antecedentes criminais devido a popularidade desse nome (havia um motivo porque computadores estavam entre os Top 10 itens que ele mais sentia falta) , e o mais frustrante é que acabou sendo irrelevante já que de uma maneira que Sam até aquele momento não havia compreendido o sujeito havia conseguido não só se inocentar mas também resolver todo o caso sem sequer sair da sua cela e ainda convencer Gene, Chris e basicamente o resto do departamento a lhe pagar drinks depois do expediente. O caso havia sido resolvido, havia confissões e evidências aos montes, mas ainda assim não explicava porque quando Sam havia se apresentado ele havia parecido tão chocado por um instante. Não havia durado, logo o tal John Smith havia se recuperado e começado a falar (muito na verdade) mas por uns dez segundos ele havia apenas olhado para Sam em choque. E em alguns momentos no bar ele podia jurar que o cara estava olhando para ele mas quando se virava ele já tinha voltado a falar com Gene, Chris e Ray.

Eventualmente os outros foram embora ao ponto de só ficarem alguns homens bem bêbados nas mesas de trás e ele e o tal John Smith, Sam pediu mais um drink e quando se virou viu que ele estava sentado ao seu lado e olhando para ele.

"Porque você está fazendo essa cara estranha ?" ele perguntou.

"Por nada, eu só não notei você se sentando aí, você é um ninja ou algo assim ?"

"Não. Bem, uma vez, mas me expulsaram do treinamento depois de uma semana, foi melhor assim provavelmente, meu meio de transporte é azul e se eu e ela tivéssemos que usar a mesma cor o tempo todo seria um exagero"

"Eu pensei que ninjas usassem preto"

"A maioria das pessoas pensa, mas na verdade a maioria usa azul-marinho, é bem mais fácil de se camuflar a noite"

"Okay"

"Então me disseram que o seu nome é Sam Tyler"

"Te disseram corretamente"

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?" ele pareceu muito sério por um instante.

"Sim, eu acho"

"Você por acaso tem alguma relação parentesca com Pete ou Jackie Tyler ?"

"Não"

Após Sam dizer isso é possível ver o alivio no rosto do outro homem e ele sorri. O tipo de sorriso que faz com que você tenha vontade de sorrir também (Annie tinha um sorriso assim também, mesmo que ela não sorrisse mais tanto para ele depois de terem terminado), o tipo de sorriso que Sam se sentiu grato por ele não ter dado enquanto Gene ou Ray ainda estavam no bar porque se eles vissem a sua reação a esse sorriso ele provavelmente acabaria no dia seguinte com apelidos bem piores do que Dorothy ou Gladys.

"Então o que mais eles te disseram sobre mim ?" Sam pergunta.

"Que você é um ótimo detetive"

"Isso soa gentil demais para ter sido dito por algum deles"

"Eles também me disseram que você é insano"

Sam se sentiu um pouco envergonhado.

"Isso soa mais como eles"

"Não se preocupe Sam, todas as melhores pessoas do mundo são um pouco insanas"

XoXoXoX

Eles saem do bar pouco depois das duas da manhã, as ruas de Manchester estão desertas, quando chega na porta de seu prédio John o beija, Sam fica um pouco surpreso, mas não se afasta, na verdade assim que o choque passa ele o beija de volta e com mais força e o empurra em direção ao seu apartamento.

Primeiras vezes tem uma tendência a serem estranhas, mas de alguma maneira tudo parecia familiar e natural, Sam achou que talvez fosse por estar meio bêbado, ou que talvez seja porque ele não havia estado com um homem dessa maneira há muito tempo, ou talvez fosse apenas a química natural que surgia entre duas pessoas as vezes. John sabia onde o tocar, quando se afastar e quando seguir em frente, depois de um tempo Sam para de tentar analisar e apenas aproveita.

"Você não está sozinho"

Sam ouve o outro homem em sua cama dizer isso em voz baixa alguns segundos após o seu orgasmo.

"O que ?"

"Nada, eu só estava falando comigo mesmo"

"Você é tão estranho quanto eu"

"Oh Sam você não tem idéia do quão certo você está" ele diz e o abraça colocando a sua cabeça contra o seu tórax.

Era bom estar ali, confortável, bem mais do que uma noite de sexo com um estranho deveria ser de acordo com tudo que Sam conhecia até então, ele adormeceu conseguindo ouvir as batidas do coração do outro sem notar nem por um momento que a sua cabeça estava apoiada contra o lado direito de seu peito. Naquela Sam Tyler sonhou com gravatas-borboleta e campos de grama vermelha que se estendiam por quilômetros.

XoXoXoX

Na manhã seguinte quando acorda o homem já tinha ido embora, assim como o relógio de bolso que costumava ficar guardado na gaveta de meias.


End file.
